Sonic Meets Rosie
by Rosie the Echidna
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story and the start of my series. Sonic meets an enthusiastic pink echidna who claims to be his biggest fan.


**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC. HE BELONGS TO SEGA**

**ROSIE THE ECHIDNA BELONGS TO ME**

**(This is my very first fanfiction story so I hope you guys like it. Feel free to leave reviews with tips in them)**

* * *

It was a normal day and Sonic was in a wide open field in Mystic Ruins napping the day away. His ears twitched as he heard a nearby voice calling to him.

**?: **Hello? Are you maybe Sonic the Hedgehog?

Sonic opened his eyes to see a pink, mobian, echidna girl with a blue muscle shirt, black jeans, green sneakers and a white bandanna wrapped around her hair. She had her blue, friendly eyes locked on Sonic.

Sonic responded with a yawn.

**Sonic:** Yeah, I'm Sonic.

**?: **Wow! I can't believe I finally get to meet you in person!

**Sonic: **Uh... Who are you exactly?

**?:** Oh, My name is Rosie. Rosie the Echidna. I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!

Rosie's eyes began to gleam.

**Sonic: **Whoa! Glad to meet you I guess...

Sonic then looked up to see that it was getting dark outside.

**Sonic: **Well, I gotta run. See ya around!

Sonic dashed off. Few moments later, Sonic was surprised to see Rosie running along side him. She was running as fast as Sonic.

**Sonic: **What the...?! How did you catch up so fast?!

**Rosie: **Oh, I have the power to run fast too.

Rosie smiled.

**Sonic: **Okay...

**Rosie: **So where are you going?

**Sonic: **Home.

**Rosie: **Does this home have a big robot in the way?

**Sonic: **Big robot? What are you...

But before Sonic could finish, he got slugged in the face by a big robot who was blocking the path. He fell flat on the ground.

**?: **Ohhohohoho! Maybe next time you should look where you're going Hedgehog!

A sinister mustached man with dark shaded glasses was right beside the robot, hovering from a pod. It was Dr. Eggman.

**Sonic: **You again Egghead? What are you up to this time?

**Eggman: **That's simple. I want that Chaos Emerald you took from me last week!

**Sonic: **Tough luck Egghead! I don't even have it right now!

Rosie giggled to herself on the sidelines

**Eggman: **Too bad. I guess I have to beat it out of you! And then you're little friend there will be next! (pointing at Rosie)

Rosie turned to Eggman and glared at him.

**Sonic: **Rosie, this could get ugly. You'd better get away fast!

**Rosie: **I'm not scared! Besides, no one slugs my hero and gets away with it!

**Sonic: **Yeah, but...

But before Sonic could stop her, Rosie dashed twoards the robot. She reached it and ran onto it, punching and kicking mercilessly.

**Rosie: ** KYAH!

Rosie shouted as she slammed the robot in the stomach, knocking it down. Sonic just stood there amazed.

Rosie, now in midair, spun herself into a spin dash, rocket down, and crashed into the robot. The robot exploded, sending Eggman into the air.

**Eggman: ** Grrr! You'll pay for this! (flies out of sight)

Sonic then looked around for Rosie, but she wasn't in sight.

**Sonic: **Hey Rosie! Where are you?

Rosie then popped out of the ground right behind Sonic

**Rosie: **Someone call? I tunneled underground just as I crashed into the robot. Are you impressed?

**Sonic: **Yeah. Very impressed.

**Rosie: **Listen, I really wanted to meet you in person because... well, I want to join your team! You're my idol and I want to fight along side you. Please let me accompany you!

Rosie's eyes gleamed again.

**Sonic: **Hmm. I guess so, but I have to talk it over with my other teammates.

**Rosie: **Okay, so should we meet tomorrow?

**Sonic: **Sure. Meet me at the big workshop on the hill to the north. My friend Tails owns the place. I'll be outside waiting.

Rosie had grown excited

**Rosie: **Okay! I actually live on the hill too, so I'll be close. See ya tomorrow!

Rosie dashed off.

**Sonic: **(to himself) Well, that was something you don't see everyday!

Sonic dashed home.

The End!

* * *

**This is my first ever Sonic Fanfiction story so please don't hesitate to leave advice in the reviews! I'd appreciate it deeply!**

**I do not own Sonic.**

**Rosie belongs to me.**


End file.
